The Moon and eggs know all
by FReeTOBeMe1311
Summary: Ever wondered about Bunny's googies? So has Jack Frost. Find out what a simple question can lead to. JackRabbit fic


**Ok so this is a story prompt that has been bugging me for a long time now. Basically, it starts with Jack wanting to know what a Googie was and then leads into JackRabbit stuff because I can't help but love that pairing. This will be a one-shot because there is no point in continuing it really. Read at your own risk, this contains the writing of an insane fan-girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Rise of the Guardians.**

It was an unusually quiet day in the Warren, save for the occasional splutter of the river, or the booming footsteps of the sentential eggs. A certain winter spirit had decided that today was a great day to bother or favorite Pooka. When he arrived he found Bunny laying down on the floor and admiring the beauty of his home. The Pooka chose not to acknowledge the winter sprite but decided upon letting him break the silence.

Jack looked around at the scenery of the warren and also chose to marvel in the beauty that made up the green home. He turned his head to look at Bunny and started to take in the details of his exposed chest as the older guardian lay on the grassy floor with his hands behind his head. His cheeks began to 'heat up', or as much as they could with him being the spirit of winter, and he tried to distract himself. Sitting on a large boulder and looking down at the little egglets that infested the warren, he decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Hey Bunny?"

"Yeah mate?" If Bunny had looked at the younger guardian, he would have seen him holding one of his eggs between his pale fingertips.

"What makes your 'googies' different from other eggs?" Bunny's ears twitched at the sound of Australian slang, not hearing any other part of the question.

"What was that?"

"I don't see the difference between one of your googies and a regular egg, except for the legs of course, but don't they both have the same insides?" Obviously, the question had been bothering the winter spirit for quite some time as his face took on the expression of strain from extreme thought. It didn't help when his furry friend just laughed.

"Whets so funny?" Jack questioned.

"Nothin' mate, it's just that, there is no difference between a googie and an egg."

"Wait...what?"

"Well they are enchanted to have the legs but they're just regular old eggs when the Easter hunt comes around." As expected, Jack's face turned to one of understanding and shock.

"So wait, these little things," he held up the egglet he had captured in the base of his palm, "are just regular eggs."

"I already said that ya dill."

And with that final statement, the white haired teen chose to lie back down next to the bringer of Easter. The peace seemed to return once more until…

"What's a dill?"

Bunny's eyes snapped open from their drooped position and he turned to the source of the question.

"An idiot." He smirked at the teen, waiting for him to realize the insult. He never did.

"Oh. What about a Gumby? You called me that last week." Bunny's smirk fell from his face.

"It's an unintelligent person."

"So…a stupid person?'

"Yup."

"I see. What about a mate? You call me that all the time." If he could have, Bunny would have blushed a deep crimson at the context of the word.

"Well, you see ma-Jack! A mate could be like a human's…significant other?" Bunny cursed to himself for making that last part sound like a question, "but the way I-"

"Wait! Does that mean you like me? Or is it just a sexual thing since you are a bunny?"

"No! Of course not, it means-"

"That you are secretly in love with me but are too shy to admit it. Awwww Bunny that's so romantic!" Both guardians had long since abandoned their relaxed position to sit up as they spoke to one another. Jack, of course, found this to be the perfect opportunity to wrap his arms and legs around Bunny's torso and hips while exclaiming, "You don't have to be scared! I'm in love with you too."

Bunny grabbed a hold of the teen's upper arms and pried him from his body.

"What kind of medication have you been taking?" Bunny's ears pressed against the back of his head in the Pooka's equivalent to a blush. Jack, being the clueless wonder he is, simply laughed at the so-called 'joke'.

"I haven't been taking any 'medication'," Jack replied with the use of air quotes, "although North has been trying to get me to take some I never do."

"Look, Frostbite, I'm not in love with you and you're not in love with me. Got it?" He was looking Jack straight in the eye and their faces were far too close for comfort, in Bunny's eyes that is.

"Bunny…" Jack said softly, "How can you say that. You don't know how I feel and I don't know how you feel but I know that I…I know that I love you whether you return my feelings."

Bunny looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Frosty I-"

"No Bunny you don't have to say anything. I've screwed up enough already and I think I should just leave before I embarrass myself further." Jack, being the overly dramatic and mood swingish teenager he is, flew out of the warren and raced to his pond before Bunny could get another word in. He settled simply for looking at the spot he had recently occupied and whispered one last word. Snowflake.

**THERESNOTURNINGBACKNOW**

Jack looked up at the Moon that shone even in the light of the Sun and wiped the crystal tears that threatened to fall from his icy blue eyes down his pale face. He questioned the Moon, an old habit of his from years spent wandering the world.

"Why me? Why was I chosen to fall in love with the stupid Easter Bunny anyways? Why couldn't you have just brought back his old mate instead of making me his new one? And why did I even go to the warren anyways? I know how heat affects me so why would I take a chance like that? The only thing that happened was that I lost Bunny and I might not get him back because I made a fool of myself." He pulled his staff up parallel to his body and leaned against the crook of the shepherd's staff. Finally, he let the tears fall, one by one as they streaked his flawless face. "I really am an idiot."

"No, you're definitely not an idiot. You're Jack Frost. Bringer of winter and fun. The master of snow days and smiles. The only one to bring a smile to my face in a long time. Thank you."

"B-Bunny? What are you doing here?" The lonely Winter sprite looked up to see his favorite Guardian smiling at him warmly while leaning against a tree a couple of feet away.

"Well I don't know about you but, there's a certain spirit that needs some hope right about now and I need ta bring it to him." With that Bunny carefully approached the crying teenager and scooped him up in his strong, furry arms. Gently nuzzling his forehead and cheeks with his nose, his tongue darted out to clean his face of any remaining tears. Jack hummed softly in approval and leaned into Bunny's hold on him.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah mate?"

"I-I should tell you that…I-I love you."

"I love you too but I think I should warn you about getting involved with my type. Pookas mate for life and once we go down that road, there's no turning back." Bunny pulled Jack away slightly to get a chance to look into his bright blue orbs and search for any sign of regret. Instead he found the almost ever-present look of defiance in his eyes as Jack wound his arms around Bunny's neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." And they kissed with the Moon looking down at them, replacing all of the Sun's last rays.

He watched as the two disappeared into a tunnel. He watched as they journeyed into the Pookas home. He watched as Jack explained his "allergicness" to warmth. He watched as North began to plan the wedding. He watched as the two built a new life together. He watched because he was always watching and he was always right.


End file.
